Known MEMS processes have challenges with producing cost effective small size packaged MEMS sensor devices, as well as defining a robust integration scheme incorporating conventional release layers. In addition, after conventional release the MEMS sensor cell(s) in the MEMS sensor device needs to be vacuum sealed at a low pressure to provide desired high-Q sensor performance which provides further challenges.